


Osamu's One Fear

by koumiso



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Excuse my bad writing, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Humor, I suck at this, One Shot, Sappy, Short One Shot, chaotic husbands, i love these two, married sunaosa, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koumiso/pseuds/koumiso
Summary: Osamu: I have no fear.: “Suna /trying/ to cook.”Osamu: One fear.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Osamu's One Fear

**Author's Note:**

> lower case intended because why not? hoho.
> 
> \- might contain typos & grammatical errors.  
> \- feedbacks are highly appreciated.

osamu just got up, vision still blurry, and hair going to various directions. his t-shirt has been wrinkled while he was asleep. he slowly rubbed his eyes as a small yawn escaped his lips; tears forming on the corner of his eyes.

he's usually the first one to wake up everyday. he would wake up, check the time, kiss his lover's cheek, and will cook for breakfast. but today, it was new. when he woke up, he noticed that the left side of the bed is empty.

the warmth of a body was still lingering on the bed so he reckons, maybe his lover just got up a few minutes ago. he wondered, did rintarō left due to an emergency? he wasn't the type to get out of the bed early in the morning. osamu knew rintarō too well. he loves sleeping. he would do anything just to sleep. 

heck, the guy would even sleep for 24 hours, for pete's sake. osamu tried to look for a note around the bed or the nightstand to see if there's any hint to where rintarō went. 

unfortunately, there wasn't. and this made osamu upset. the grey-haired man now got uneasy. he hoped that nothing happened to rintarō or whatsoever. 

when the young man was strolling towards the kitchen to cook, he heard audible noises. sounds of pans, plates, and utensils. he didn't know what was going on, there's only two of them in this house, right...? who else could it be—

...and then it hit him.

osamu began speedwalking. his footsteps thumping against the tatami. when he reached the kitchen, he slid open the door to reveal a rinatarō wearing an apron about to open the gas stove.

“good morning, osamu. something wrong?”

oh yes, there is. there is something wrong. definitely.

osamu sighed in relief. he is on time. on time before his husband burns down the whole house.

settling a smile on his face, he said, “now, rin. why don't you remove the apron and let me do the cooking instead.”

rinatarō's eyebrow rose, “no can do. i want to cook for you.”

osamu exasperatedly sighed, “that's sweet but no. remove the apron, c'mon.”

the black-haired man's lips formed into a frown, “i want to cook for you, osamu. don't you want me to? don't you want the love of you life cooking for you? just this once?” he pleaded, his eyes blinking a few times.

‘these tricks won't work for me.ʼ osamu walked towards rintarō and wrapped his arms around his husband, removing the apron.

“rin. i love you so, so much. but—”, osamu paused, wearing the apron. “if you'll create the same mistake again, like almost burning the house down, you will be sleeping at the sofa.”

rintarō's eye twitched. well, he didn't wanted that. the sofa is his least favorite spot to sleep. it made him very uncomfortable that it wouldn't let him sleep at all. however, rintarō still retorted back. 

“that was just once.”

“yeah, yeah.”

“osamu.”

“no.”

frowning, rintarō just nodded in displeasure at the end. well, it wasn't his fault that the house almost burned down. atsumu was calling him that time!

osamu saw the frowning suna rintarō by the kitchen counter. he grumbled, move a few inches close to him and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. and hastily backs away.

“what was that?”

“i don't know.”

“you kissed me.”

“....”

“i want more.”

“no.”

“that was the first time YOU gave ME a kiss in a while!”

“shut up.” 

“you're flustered.”

“no, i'm not. now quit mocking me or you won't get anymore kisses.”

“... fine.”


End file.
